


Crowley and The Candy Caper

by SarahJaneS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Costumes, Cotton Candy Fluff, Crowley Being an Asshole, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Protective Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of Supernatural are in an AU where Dean is 9, Sam is 5, and Crowley just stole Sammy's candy. Well he messed with the wrong family because Dean is about to go get it back. </p><p> </p><p>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Take the time to listen to my podfic. I really enjoyed doing the voice acting for this one and I think a lot of it's charm is the voices I give to it. You can listen to my podfic here:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://sjcosplay.podomatic.com/entry/2015-10-26T17_10_41-07_00"> CROWLEY AND THE CANDY CAPER PODFIC! </a><br/><a></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley and The Candy Caper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmangel/gifts).



"Deeeaaaannnn!" Sam's wail echoed down the hall and Dean quickly flipped off the television. The sound his brother was making was scarier than any of the ghosts in the movie he was watching anyway. 

"You okay Sammy? Any big bads out there?" If bad business was going down, he would have to get Mister Bobby with his big shot gun. 

Sam ran into the room and threw himself into Dean's arms. Tears streamed down his little face and Dean, even at nine, knew he had to protect Sam no matter what. He went into high alert. 

"What is it Sammy? Ghosts? Werewolves?" 

"Fergus Crowley stole my candy!" Sam shouted and then the wailing commenced all over again. 

"Crowley!" Dean growled and got to his feet. Just cause the kid was a high schooler he thought he owned the block. He strutted around acting like a king, but this was the last straw. He stole candy from the wrong family. "Grab your backpack Sammy, we need to get rein-fourth-ments." 

A sharp knock at his door made Castiel jump and he quickly closed his book with a sigh. That's what he got for reading scary stories on Halloween night. He was surprised he didn't fly through the roof. 

Cas climbed out of the recliner and cautiously peered out the front door. When he saw Dean was on the other side looking highly impatient, Cas gasped. He turned away, and rubbed at his cheeks to try to keep them from blushing. Things would be different this time. He would _not_ mumble like an incoherent buffoon. He would _not_ let his emotions get the best of him. 

Taking a deep breath, Cas opened the door. 

"Heya, Cas!" Dean said with a wave, then he gave Cas the once over. "What are you wearing?" 

"My ...costume," Cas mumbled as he picked at his clothes, "I'm an angel." Dean scrunched up his face in concentration then shook his head. 

"No way. You're not an angel." 

"B-but..." 

"If you're an angel, what's with the coat?" Cas looked down at the khaki colored jacket. It was his father's, far too big for him, and went to his knees. 

"Well...papa said all angels wear jackets in the old movies." As Cas spoke, his voice faded to a whisper. 

"And your wings. They're 'posed to be white, not black," Dean pressed. "Yes... mama said the stores all ran out of white wings," Cas squeaked. He sounded shamefully absurd. 

"And why are your cheeks all red? Is that makeup?" 

"What? Oh...Y-yes." Cas was surprised his face didn't steam in the cool night air. He stared at his feet and after a few seconds Dean shrugged. 

"Get your brother and meet me outside." 

"Which... which one?" Cas mumbled and Dean laughed. 

"Gabriel, of course!" Suddenly, Sam jumped out of nowhere and squealed. He must have been on the stoop behind Dean. His appearance startled Cas and he quickly darted back into his house. 

"I'll be right there," he said softly and then gently closed the door. He rubbed his cheeks again. 

Gabriel decide to not save that last piece of candy for later. Why not eat it now? But as soon as the lollipop was in his mouth, he instantly regretted it. Now he had no candy left. Gabe whined. Then he remembered Castiel. Maybe his little brother had some delights to share. Gabe decided to go hunt for his bag. 

A light tap sounded at his bedroom door, and Castiel poked his head inside. 

"Gabriel, the Winchester's are downstairs and would like to speak with us," he said softly and Gabriel flashed a grin. 

"Is that why your face is all red?" He teased and Cas lit up like a fire engine. But then a thought occurred to him. He saw candy opportunities in this. If nothing else, he could at least get candy from Sam. It was enough to get him off his bed and out the door. Before leaving, he snatched his devil horns and tail off of the end table and glanced at Cas. 

"This will cost you two sweets," he informed Cas as he dashed down the hall. He didn't bother to listen for Cas's response. 

If Cas was an angel, of course Gabe was a devil. It fit them both perfectly even if their costumes were lack luster. Dean and Sam couldn't afford costumes but Sam was young enough and cute enough that he could still pull off the shabby homemade look. Dean had no idea what he even was supposed to be. He looked like a Sasquatch. 

"Thanks for coming out, we got bad business," Dean said when the brothers approached. 

Sam squealed at the sight of Gabe and quickly latched onto his tail. For some reason, even though Sam was five, Gabe made him act like a two year old. Fortunately, Gabe didn't seem to mind it. 

"I'll do anything... to help you I mean," Cas said barely above a whisper. He looked like he put some more of that Halloween makeup on. 

"Good," Dean said with a smile, "'cause tonight we take on Fergus Crowley." 

Cas gasped and at the same time Gabriel groaned. 

"Crowley?" Gabe squawked, "But he's a high schooler!" 

"A high schooler that stole Sammy' s candy," Dean retorted and Gabe's eyes seemed to catch on fire. He reached out and pulled Sam against his hip. 

"Oh no. We can't allow this horrible crime to go unpunished. We must strike for the liberty of candy!" 

"B-but, Gabe..." Cas started to say. 

"To arms!" Gabriel shouted. 

Sam cheered. 

Dean smiled. 

Cas whimpered. 

Crowley's gang camped out on the edge of town. They set up shop outside the abandoned McMillan house and went to work sorting through the candy they collected. Crowley oversaw operations of course, not soiling himself with grunt work. Sitting on the stone fence surrounding the house, he idly stroked the rich textured fabric of his cloak. 

Crowley was pretty thorough this year. He set a crony at each crossroad and only targeted the weakest trick-or-treat kids. The ones that couldn't run fast. The bounty surpassed all previous years combined. 

"Are lollipops keepers or tossers Fergus?" A boy called out and held up a tootsie for Crowley to see. He scowled at the boy. Jumping off his perch, he strutted across the sidewalk and kicked the boy in his shoulder so that he toppled onto his back. 

"Call me Crowley!" He growled and then adjusted the crown on his head. His mom was supposed to get him a devil costume but like usual she screwed everything up. The cloak and crown certainly added a nice touch though. 

"On second thought," Crowley mused as the boy slowly got to his feet, "call me king." 

"Did you get the stuff?" Dean asked as soon as Cas stepped out of the supermarket doors. Right away his friend ducked his head and mumbled under his breath. Dean liked Cas, but boy was he shy. 

"We got 'em," Gabriel said proudly, "it wasn't easy though. They have rules about getting these bad boys on Halloween." 

Dean craned his neck and peeked into the bag Gabe held open for him. Two white cartons were tucked inside. 

"Alright. Let's do this," Dean said as he took the bag from Gabriel, "Gabe, keep Sam close. Cas, you're with me." 

"A-alright Dean," Castiel mumbled, and quickly moved to stand by Dean's side; his black wings flapped against his back. 

Dean took off down the road at a good clip but Cas was able to stay close by. Gabe scooped Sam onto his back and Dean's little brother squealed from the piggy back ride. 

"Do you know where we are going Dean?" Gabriel asked from behind him. Dean reached out and grabbed Cas's hands to guide him when he rounded a turn in the road. 

"We're gonna to show Crowley what's what, and I know right where to find him." 

He glanced at Cas and noticed he was smiling. 

Crowley admired the way the velvet red of his cloak swished as he strolled along his regiment. He got so much candy this year, he might have to turn around and sell some of it. This could transpire into a booming industry. Crowley has always thought he might do well in the way of business. 

"Fergus Crowley!" A voice rang out in the night and Crowley whirled around, squinting into the darkness. 

"Who said that?" He demanded, reaching to adjust his crown. 

In the fading flicker of a lone streetlamp, a boy stood facing him. 

"Fergus Crowley you stole my brother's candy and I'm gonna show you what for!" 

Boys paused in their sorting and turned eyes to Crowley; awaiting direction. Crowley ground his teeth in frustration. The last thing he needed was an uprising of the peasants. 

"Go beat him up," he commanded of his small army, but the boys hesitated. When he glared at each of them in turn, eyes averted and shoulders slumped. 

"Bring me my brother's candy now, Crowley! Or suffer the con-see-quinces!" Crowley rolled his eyes. 

"What is the matter with you idiots? Go beat him up!" 

"I told my momma I wouldn't bully no more," said one boy and Crowley growled. 

"We'll get in trouble if he tells on us!" Said another boy and Crowley grabbed a handful of candy and chucked it at him. 

"If you fools don't take him down right now, you'll have bigger things to worry about than your mother's!" He had no idea what that would be, but the boys complied so the end justified the means. Crowley sat on the stone fence of the McMillan house and waited. 

Gabriel pulled Sam close to him. It was getting late and the boy was dozing off. He was so small, Gabe figured he would always be the littlest among them. 

He saw the boys approaching at a slow run, and he slinked back into the bushes; using the night as his camouflage. He hunkered down on his knees and cradled Sam into his lap. 

"We'll be out of here soon, buddy," Gabe whispered and looked into the trees for a glimpse of Castiel. 

"D-Dean I don't know about this," Cas called down from his perch in the tree but Dean shook his head. The boys were almost on them. They were bigger than Dean. Five total. He could take them. 

"I know you got my back Cas, you always do." 

The boys slowed and then edged into the lamplight. They spread out to try to flank Dean, but he didn't give them the chance. 

"Now, Cas!" He shouted and suddenly eggs rained down from the tree branches. 

One smacked a boy directly on top of his head and he squawked at the yolk running down his face. Two of the boys stumbled and then bolted immediately. One boy, trying to be a hero for Crowley, lunged at Dean, but Dean's daddy showed him what for. He took the boy out with a hard fist to his stomach. He buckled, coughing and crying on the asphalt, and Dean stepped over him. 

"You next?" He asked the boy with egg on his face, and wiggled his fist. The boy split quicker than a banana at an ice cream party. 

Huffing to catch his breath, Dean smiled up at the tree branches looming over his head. 

"I knew I could count on you." 

Crowley glared at the three boys approaching him. No, four boys. The little one drooped sleeping on another's back. 

"What do you want?" Crowley demanded, angry to be in this position. 

"Candy, Crowley. We're taking it." Crowley growled but then his eyes caught sight of the white cartons under the winged boys arm. 

His hands clutched at his pretty red cloak. He wondered if egg would ever come out of it. 

"Let me see your face" He hissed, "I want to know who my arch nemesis is." 

The boy stepped forward, into the sidewalk light and scooped up the two large sacks of candy Crowley had collected; One to sell, one to keep, and slung them over is back. 

"Remember me Fergus? The name's Dean Winchester. Oh, and Happy Halloween." He turned and started walking away. 

Anger soared up in Crowley and he took a step forward. He glared at the small group of boys, all much younger then him, and clenched his hands into fists. He knew Dean Winchester alright. He knew enough to make trouble. 

"Oh yeah? Well I hope your momma rolls in her grave to see what you've turned into!" He shouted after them and Dean's shoulders hunched. His words seemed to have the desired effect and Crowley smiled triumphantly. 

"Hey! Assbutt!" The boy with the egg cartons turned and started tossing bombs straight at him. Crowley and his cloak instantly fled. 

Castiel felt a swell of triumph at seeing Crowley retreating. He turned around and realized Dean was staring at him. 

"You said a swears," Dean said, his eyes wide with amazement. Cas's face burned. He didn't even realize what he had said, he just didn't like hearing Crowley talking about Dean's dead momma that way. 

"I...um..." 

"That was so cool!" Dean exclaimed and his face broke into a large smile. Cas looked at Dean, taking in the sight of his smile, then ducked his head to hide the blush in his cheeks. 

"It was...nothing," he said softly. Dean strolled up to him and wrapped arms around Cas's shoulders. His lips placed a quick kiss against Cas's burning cheek. 

"Thank you," he whispered and then turned to jog back down the street; bags of candy bobbing against his back. 

Cas watched him go as his fingers traced the place where Dean kissed his cheek. It tingled a little. 

"Oh you got it bad," Gabriel said next to him, a leering smile curling his lips. 

"Shut up," Cas muttered at his feet. 

"Well I guess I'll spread the word. Make sure all the sweets get back to where they belong. Dean's gonna be a hero tonight." Gabe turned away, carrying Sam with him, and Cas broke into a run to catch up to Dean; his fingers still resting on his cheek. 

Dean set the bags on his porch and it wasn't long before Cas joined him. He went to sit a step below Dean, but he pulled Cas to sit up next to him. Cas smiled a little and fiddled with the buttons on his coat. 

It didn't take long for word to get out. Gabriel came back and Sam blinked sleepy eyes at the mounds of candy in front of him. Soon Charlie and Meg joined them, then Jo and little Kevin Tran. 

Cas helped Dean hand out all the candy and eventually Mister Bobby came out to help them too. 

"Mister Bobby! Cas said a swears!" Dean announced proudly and Mister Bobby laughed. Cas hid his face in his hands. He was so silly. 

When all the candy was handed back out, everyone opened their first sweet of the Halloween evening. 

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Dean announced as he bit into his candy bar. It was one of the big kinds. He shared it with Cas. 


End file.
